


Peekaboo

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst but you can't really tell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, alpha yuuri, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Nikolai is old enough to sit up on his own as it's probably the cutest thing in the world to the couple.He seems curious about everything these days, and especially loves peekaboo.He also loves to be scared and Viktor finds it so ridiculously funny, until he frightens the baby a little too much and has a near meltdown.





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been neglecting this series, I know, and I'm sorry. But I got drawn into a new project here on Ao3 which I'm hoping you all will like once I publish it.  
> I promise I will be back with more cute baby fluff!  
> Btw, when my nephew was a baby, he LOVED getting scared. It always gave him the giggles, so I wanted to base this chapter off of him.  
> Also, thank you to the user who gave me the proper nickname for Nikolai. And thank you, also, to the real-life mommies who read my fics and give me advice, I really appreciate it!  
> Enjoy!  
> (This is gonna be really short, btw)

It didn't matter what time of day, it didn't matter where, or when, or how, but-

"Peekaboo!" Yuuri shouted, voice in good volume causing the baby seated on a plush pillow on the carpet to erupt in giggles, clapping his hands as he reached out for his father's face with tiny, chubby hands.

This scene would never, _ever_ fail to make Viktor's heart race. Even if he was suffering from a rough night's sleep, even if he was barely human before he touched his coffee, this somehow made the days much more bright and airy.

"Peekaboo!" Nikolai screeched, as Yuuri darted his hands out to tickle the baby's sides, scaring the child enough to make him giggle uncontrollably, spouting out incomprehensible gurgles of excitement as he squirmed in Yuuri's gentle hold.

Viktor sat on the sofa behind the pair, warm mug of coffee in hand as watched the two play, a ding of the oven's timer coming from the kitchen halting Yuuri's tickle attack.

The man smiled, pressing a sloppy kiss to Nikolai's cheek as he stood up, brushing off his knees from the dog hair infested, plush carpet that always seemed to get hairier, no matter how many times or how often they vacuumed.

"Papa will be right back, Kolya, don't worry!" Yuuri crooned before padding lazily out of the living room.

Nikolai blinked his big blue eyes in confusion at the loss of his papa before they began to squint shut as he let out a pitiful cry, sobbing after Yuuri as he reached out his little grubby hands to the man retreating from the room.

Viktor cooed, setting his cup down on the small coffee table across from him, sitting down with his legs crossed underneath him in front of the sobbing child.

"Shh, shh, shh, my little pup, Daddy's right here~" Viktor shushed the child softly making Nikolai's cries die out into soft pitiful snuffles, still staring longingly at the door that Yuuri had walked through not even moments ago.

Viktor guesses that their baby got the neediness toward the younger man from him, for he had to admit he could be equally as whiny sometimes.

But, he guesses Nikolai just can't help it. Especially the way his sweet doe eyes widen when Yuuri bounces him in his arms, staring up at his father like he's the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his seven-and-a-half months of being in the world.

He couldn't really blame him. Viktor thought Yuuri was the most beautiful thing in the world the first night they spent together, and every night after that.

He guesses Nikolai gets that obsession from him, too, for he'll toy with Yuuri's glasses and gurgle cute noises of affection and touch his soft cheeks.

Yuuri always makes sure to keep the baby up high so he can have the reassurance of touching his father's face.

The first time Viktor noticed that, he almost died of overwhelming happiness.

Nikolai whimpered, eagerly leaning into Viktor's touch as long nimble fingers stroked gently through his hair, which was thick and dark like Yuuri's and grew as quickly as Viktor's.

"Kolya~ My baby boy~" Nikolai's doe eyes snapped to his father, a hint of a question swimming around in those perfect blues. Viktor covered his face in his hands before pulling them away and dancing his fingers along the infants sides. "Peekaboo!"

Nikolai let out a happy scream, laughing and sputtering as Viktor continued to jolt him again and again.

Viktor always found particularly funny that the baby enjoyed being frightened. Whether he had a little toy that made noise and Yuuri grabbed him gently making him jump, or his attention was directed toward one parent and the other pulled a sneak attack. It ended in giggles from all of them every time.

Viktor growled playfully as he tickled the giggling infant, blowing raspberries on his little pudgy tummy and letting out fake sounds of intimidation.

Nikolai was absolutely eating it up, giggling and gurgling and kicking and everything in between.

One growl in particular, though, was just a little too real to handle, for the baby's laughter died off in a near instant and was replaced by sounds of discomfort before he let out an alarming cry, squirming away from Viktor making the omega's senses flare, his happiness replaced with a fear he had never felt before making unadulterated panic rise into his chest.

Yuuri seemed to have heard the cry, too, for Viktor heard the clatter if dishes on a marble counter top before hi mate barreled into the room, eyes wide as he scanned the area for any danger.

Spotting none, he rushed to the baby's side, lifting him to hold him close to his chest, shushing the infant as he expelled calming pheromones.

Viktor felt numb. He felt horrid. Scared.

Uh oh.

His alpha.

What was his alpha going to think?

"Viktor," Yuuri turned his gaze to the near hyperventilating man next to him, eyes scanning his form as he patted Nikolai's back with a soft, warm hand. "what happened?"

"I'm sorry!" Viktor spilled, hands reaching up to tangle in his hair, nearly tempted to put his head down in fear of Yuuri raising his voice. "I-I didn't mean to! I was just playing with him, and you know he likes getting scared a-and I was just trying to make him laugh and he... he..."

Yuuri sighed at the man, wrapping an arm around Viktor's shoulders and tugging him close, shushing every mumble of fear that slipped past Viktor's lips.

"I'm sorry, alpha, I'm so sorry..."

"Shh... It's okay... It's alright..."

"I'm so sorry, alpha... I am unfit for our pup..."

"Vitya..." Yuuri cooed, pulling Viktor flush against him as he urged the omega to crawl into his lap, Nikolai's cries quieting substantially as Yuuri continued to relax him with his pheromones. "It's alright... I'm not upset... it just scared me, honey. I had never heard him cry like that before so I was worried... It's okay, Viktor, Kolya is fine... he jut got too scared too fast, it's all okay..."

Viktor sniffled, nodding as he scented the alpha timidly, Yuuri cradling their child in his opposite arm as the baby's cooed and snuffled, reaching out for Yuuri's face and happily running his hands across it when Yuuri lifted him higher.

"He's still our cute little pup, Vitya, so don't worry..." Yuuri crooned, Viktor watching as those baby blues snapped to him on Yuuri's lap, a small, heart shaped smile forming on his little pink lips making Viktor's lips tug into a soft grin.

Everything was okay.

His alpha wasn't upset.

His pup, _their_ pup, was okay.

Now all he really wanted to do was finish his coffee before he fell asleep just like this, cradled in Yuuri's arms with their happy child.


End file.
